Little Things
by A.G. Ryle
Summary: You'll only start to recognize and appreciate even the littlest things one had done to you when that person is far away from you. Especially if you still have feelings for the person you left. One should do something to make things better, ne? Sequel to Mine.
1. Little Things

******Little Things**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and the song mentioned in the Author's note, I only own the plot of the story.

**A/N: **A sequel for my other NaruSaku fan fiction entitled **Mine**. Hope you'll like it guys, especially this author, _Minato0077_, I dedicate this fic to you because of your review (please forgive me, I am currently speechless. But really, thank you). Take care folks!

* * *

When love touches your heart, it will never stop burning, until you're drowning underneath the happiness of life despite of the challenges ahead. But soon the time will come, when the fire cools down, and everything will turn into ashes on the ground. But as the ashes travels with the wind of fate, a memory is left in your broken heart. Allowing you to learn a valuable lesson, and to grab all your courage to flip the page, and move on to the next chapter of life.

That's what Sakura did. And she is happy with her life now. Years had already passed – she did not bother to count how many – since she left her first love. And of course, like ordinary people, she cannot simply snap her hand and forget about the blond, who flamed up her heart with pure love, and wash it all away with cold water.

She thought she had moved on. A lot of things could happen in a year, what more if it is beyond two, right? But every time she tries to be happy, she would soon find herself sulking in her bed, and reminiscing about the past. How her past made her weak, and how a person made her strong. So when she saw her used-to-be blonde friend, Ino, whose hair is now in black, delivering an envelope addressed to her for the first time this year, she could not help but go berserk. Especially when the letter has no return address, and there is no mistake that the handwriting belongs to none other than her previous lover.

"Have you gone crazy?!" Sakura cried while throwing the opened envelope and its contents on the floor, inches away from the used-to-be-blonde raven. "I cannot read those."

"But Sak—"

"Are you deaf?!" The rosette yelled once more. She then took a seat in the dining area, and absentmindedly massaged her hands – a mannerism she does when annoyed and disturbed.

The raven sighed and soon joined the rosette without asking for permission, with the envelope, and several papers held on hand. She has done so many things to cheer her friend up. She even dyed her hair to make it easier for the rosette to move on. But when she saw Sakura's eyes widen as she read the first few words on the letter and anger became visible to her face, she knew that making the rosette read it would be hard. And maybe might cost her life. But she knows her lover above anyone else. He is after all, her closest and only cousin, though distant by blood.

The rosette made no eye contact with the raven, who slid into the chair across her. Her gaze remained intact on her hands she's massaging belligerently, until she felt the raven's hand on top of hers. She then looked up at her friend, only to see her teary blue eyes staring back at hers. Blue eyes that were so like his. It was heart-breaking. She is hurt enough to upset others. It wouldn't be right for the people who care for her to be in pain _because _of her, especially Ino, who stayed by her side during the cold days. And if grabbing all the courage she has to read the letter addressed to her would make the raven happy, then might as well take a shot at it. She wouldn't lose anything, right?

With that, she slowly slid her hands away from her friend, together with the papers in four-folds that was placed under her hands. She felt Ino inserted it when she placed her hands on top of the rosette's.

"I'll visit you in few days. I have some things to work on." Ino said gloomily before she stood up, and left the rosette all alone in her apartment room without further explanation.

Sakura knows that Ino's just giving her time to read the letter alone. And something tells her that it is to be read it in her room.

She gradually pushed herself away from the table, and stood up, fully decided to head to her room. And as she sat on the edge of her bed, her heart beat began racing. This is it, she thought. She had longed for this day to come. And whatever the letter composed of, she promised herself not to go weak, and go running back to him. Hard it may seem but she has to. It is the right thing to do. It is better for the two of them. But as she unfolds the letter, she could not help but feel angry once more. Why does he have to write back? He could have just made her wait for more years until she forget about him. Though the problem is, she cannot forget. And she has to read it. She has to know his side, to clear things up between them. Of course, this is Uzumaki Naruto. Everything he does has a reason. And to know his reason, she has no choice but to read his letter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_How are you? I might as well let you know that by the time you read this letter, I am already in good shape. Physically and mentally, but not emotionally. I am not writing you a letter to beg for you to come back. No, you know I wouldn't do that. Ever since we started living with each other, you know how important your happiness is to me. And if your happiness is not with me, then it is a hundred percent fine A-okay. As long as you're happy, I am. Even though it hurts inside-ttebayo…_

Sakura could not help but release a weak laugh. She sure misses hearing his verbal tics. And she's somewhat happy that Naruto is alright.

_Hey, do you remember when we first met at the café? It was the best moment that happened to me._

_**Mine too, Naruto. Mine too.**_Sakura thought as she continues to read.

_And remember our first kiss? Our first date? The first time our hands entwined? I remember them all clearly. Like how soft your lips were even though you were quite clumsy at first. Heh, I find it cute though. Like how your laugh can rock my world. It's very contagious you know! Now I'm missing your laugh._

_**Damn, Sakura. Don't fall for his words…**_She said to herself as the first tear fell from her eye.

_And like how your hand fits perfectly into mine, like it is made for me. How about you? Do you remember anything good about me? I bet none._

Sakura wanted to agree. But as her tears continuously roll down on her cheeks, she could not help but think of his blue eyes that never fail to captivate her, his sweet smile that always cheers her up, his arms that protects her from danger and that hugs her, his quirky personality that so clashes hers. They were perfect for each other. They were…

_Letting you go was my biggest mistake. And till now, the scene where you left me that night still plays in endless loop in my brain. You're my life-ttebayo. We had something special. But because of my stupidity, I broke your heart, and never even bothered to run after you that night. But like what I said earlier, I am not forcing you to come back. I just want you to hear me out, for the last time…_

Sakura then allowed herself to slide down on the edge of the bed, and fall clumsily on the floor, sobbing her soul out. She's too weak. Naruto was her weakness, and what kills her the most is the thought that the said blond is still her weakness.

_In every little thing you do. In every little thing you have. All of them matters to me. From the moment you won that lottery ticket because of your beliefs about numerology, and donated half of the money to charity, to the moment when you gained interest in medicine, and was accepted now in one of the famous school for medicine students. Yeah, I'm kind of stalking you, but please don't get mad with Ino. She's been a wonderful friend to you…_

Sakura placed the letter on her side, and allowed her head to rest on her bed, eyes locked on the ceiling. She needed to cool down for a while before continuing. Did Naruto love her that much?

Minutes after, she took a deep breath, and grabbed the letter once more and began reading.

_You have won and accomplished wonderful things ever since you started standing up for yourself. One of the things you have won is my heart. _

And that answered her question. Sakura re-read the sentences for few minutes, allowing it to slowly sink in to her brain, before proceeding.

_I'm sorry I'm too weak to face you, and to fight for this love I have for you. But I know I have no chance anymore._

_**No, Naruto. You still have. It is still not too late.**_

_I hope you are happy now and already moved on…_

_**No. I haven't, I still long for you, for your love.**_

_Because I know there's still someone out there who deserve your love better than me…_

_**Trust me, you're the only one who deserves my love.**_

_Take good care of yourself, okay? Especially I won't be here anymore to protect you._

_**Please Naruto, I feel safest when I'm with you.**_

_But don't get me wrong. I'll be always here for you. May not be literally, but you'll be forever in my heart…_

_**As well as me, Naruto, I love you forever.**_

_But I guess this goodbye will remain forever. _

Sakura then gave in to her tears, as she read the last line of his letter. The other papers consist of drawings of their old house, and their portrait together.

_I am sorry for everything. And I love you, Sakura. You are the first, and the last girl that I will love._

It was his last good bye. And it kills Sakura because he let everything go without giving any effort. It also kills her to know that he will never see him again, hug him again, and give him another chance to love her again.

Now the years she remained isolated to the world seems fast. It feels like everything only happened few months ago. She was slowly dying inside, because of guilt, anger, and sadness.

But most of all, happiness, because she never thought she'd met someone who would love her till the end. She left him because of the thought that he'd be no different from her father. But he proved her wrong. Naruto had loved her passionately, and endlessly, despite the fact that she already closed all her doors on him. She may forget everything about her past, but she will never wish for her memories with Naruto to vanish. Those bitter-sweet memories that will never be continued; will never have a happy ending. And too think that she used to compare her love story with him with fairy tales. But this is no fairy tale ending. And all the things he did, though some may be little, will now only remain inside her brain, playing in an endless reel: Unspoken by her heart, unheard by other people.

She had already forgiven him long time ago. She was just denying the fact that he's not even pleading for her to come back. But what if she went back, and forgave him right away? Would she be able to avoid this situation?

Would she still be with him?


	2. A Fairy Tale Ending

**A/N:** This is actually the official ending of the story I had in mind when I was in the process of writing Little Things, I have decided that the first chapter will be the official one. Ya'll can freely read this if you want, but if you're already contented with the ending in the first chapter, then it's alright if ya'll won't read this anymore. I'm really sorry if the ending's kind of sad, but I did tried to make it somewhat happy in this chapter ^_^ I'm glad that Minato0077 appreciated it. And I hope that you'll like this not-so-happy-but-happy ending, Zatheko ^_^

* * *

_It's been a week since I've read his letters that day. And I immediately head back to the province, in hope to see him there sitting on the railing, playing his old guitar. But all I saw was an empty house, with all the furniture covered with white cloth. All the picture frames and albums were kept in a box with my name written on it. But it wasn't his handwriting. _

_A month had already that time passed since Naruto left the world. And Ino was the one who took care all of his things. The moment Ino left me when she delivered his last letter to my apartment, she head to the house that use to be ours, and cleaned all our things, placed them neatly inside the boxes, and piled them all the corner. She did not even bother to tell me before hand. And now I am stuck in accepting the fact that I will never see him again._

_I thought he was physically and mentally well? It makes me want to loath him for not telling me his condition, despite of the promise that we made for each other. He did not even bother to tell me that his kidney is slowly failing him. And now what should I do? Stare at these boxes and accept the fact that I will never see him again?_

_Why can't he just... Is really that hard to approach me? What he did before hurts me, but secretly dying behind my back kills me. And now as I stood still in front of the piled boxes that I am not allowed to touch – Ino doesn't even know I'm here. But my hands are itching to open them – I wanted to feel you once more, to hear you again. I... I wanted to be with you. And I would do anything just to be with you again, even if it would cost my life. And I am not afraid to take my life if all else failed. But you wouldn't want that, huh? _

_Now all I could do is stare at these boxes... Yes, the boxes._

_That was before. And I can safely say that since that day, I have never found someone that would replace you in my heart. I became a doctor that specializes in kidney, to be able to help people, and maybe give them another chance to live, the life you should have continued living. I never stopped thinking about you, Naruto. I've even memorized the only letter you gave me. You were the reason why I kept living. But you're the only reason why I closed my doors permanently to all the men who wanted to win my heart, because no one can ever replace you here, no one._

_Fifty-five years had already passed. I retired in our old house five years ago and lived all by myself. I was happy. And still am. And now that my time would soon end, I want you to be the one who would take me where you are. And together, we will live happily, ne? No problems, no hindrances, just me and you, together forever. A fairy tale ending for our fairy tale love story._

"Heh, are you ready?" The blond asked as he sat by the edge of the bed, eyes locked at the green ones of the rosette. The rosette was surprise to see him early in the morning. Ironic thing is that she was thinking of him that very moment, and she was so amazed how youthful he looks. She felt embarrassed because of her old face and looked down. But the blond cupped her face, and leaned his forehead to hers, and whispered in the softest voice he could make. "You're still beautiful, my Sakura." And with that, he stood up and reached out his hand that the rosette happily held without any doubts, without any fear, for she is now with the man she loves.

And as their hands entwined, Sakura felt youthful once more. And the feeling she has right now, is so much like the first time they stroll together with hands entwined. But this time, she knows for sure that this would last.

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

A/N 2: I'm really sorry if ya'll have false hope and was not expecting death in the story. Though I am greatly thankful to all of you for reading my fic, I really appreciate it.

Though I kind of have a question, and it is somewhat bothering me. Wouldn't such thing be considered happy, the fact that the person you love the most is the very same person that will fetch you as your time approaches? My point is that, even though both will eventually die in the end, they will be together forever, though not in real world. They may have not met when Naruto was still alive but she is seeing him as her time draws near. And Naruto did not die during Sakura's monologue, he already died. I still considered this as angst because even though the whole plot of this chapter will soon lead to Sakura's death if prolonged, Naruto was the one who died, and not Sakura, and she is still alive. But the fact that she's seeing Naruto already means that her time is really near, but I did not kill her in this chapter, so no tragedy happened. :D

I hope ya'll consider my perspective regarding the story, tags, and all. We all have our own view on things, so I will respect if ever some of ya'll disagrees with my view, no hard feelings :)

Take care ya'll :D


End file.
